Ginchiyo Tachibana
Ginchiyo Tachibana (千代,橘, Quick Lightning Orange) is the new Captain of the 9th Division, Ginchiyo isn't her true name, but a name she took on upon gaining captaincy. Her real name is Nami Masaharu, making her the older sister to 11th Division's Izaya Masaharu. When she isn't on duty, Ginchiyo can usually be found hanging out with her best friend, South Lieutenant of the 14th Division, Lyndis Shigure, who happens to be her best friend. Appearance Ginchiyo has long orange-brownish chestnut colored hair and amber colored eyes. Despite being the only Captain who doesn't wear her Haori, she wears a red and white uniform consisting of a white blouse with loose sleeves with a red trim and a white breastplate armor. Ginchiyo also wears a short red skirt that ends on her thighs where her long white thigh-high socks begins. She can typically be found wearing her zanpakuto on her left side in a small sash that hangs off of her waist. Personality Ginchiyo has an immense level of respect for those in a higher seat of authority than she is as shown when she refused to call Captain Kori by anything other than "Captain", except when she accidently called him Kori; a trait she shared with her Izaya Masaharu, that the Captain quickly took note of. Ginchiyo has a habit of following those in charge wherever they wish to go, almost adopting a mentality similar to that of a simple mindless follower. It has also been shown that Ginchiyo has a distaste for those who hold themselves above others, such as Suzume Naomasa. During a brief exchange of words, she threatened to kill Suzume in front of Captain Kori if Suzume were to question her commitment to training ever again. This hatred for such distinctive personality traits were probably carried over from when she and her younger brother were abused by their adopted parents, their aunt and uncle, who were nobles themselves. This resulted in Izaya's ability to shrug most things off as though they were nothing, while Ginchiyo developed a twisted sense of justice where those that abuse their position of power are only fit to have their heads skewered on her blade. History Synopsis Impostor arc *Gathering of the Gotei Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Energy: Ginchiyo's spiritual energy is lower than that of most Captains. Despite this fact, she as chosen based on her merit and leadership skills by co-lieutenant Medaka Rosenkrantz herself along with assisting Tadashi Kori? in his assignment of tracking down what happened to? four Captains. Ginchiyo's spiritual energy appears in a blue coloration , almost flame like in appearance when it eminates from her body. She has fine control over her spiritual energy, being able to coat her zanpakuto in it when she's in combat. Although she is a Captain, her lack of Spiritual energy is something that often weighs down on her heavily as she feels inferior to the others as she feels as though she doesn't measure up to their standards. Expert Flash Step User: Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Ginchiyo's swordplay is her greatest forte. Instead of her small frame being a hinderance like many of those she faces thinks, it is instead an advantage as it allows her to be incredibly limber and perform acrobatic movements. She is known to use a sword style known as a Esper Edge, a style she developed and mastered all on her own while she was a seated officer under Shirosuke Satonaka. When utilizing this style, she coats her blade in spiritual energy and when she slashes, she creates several ethreal blades made up of green light that assist her combat. The blades of light appear and strike quickly, often showering the opponent in a flurry of attacks that can even bypass Kido barriers. While useful, if used for an extended period of time, it will quickly drain Ginchiyo's spiritual reserves. * Skill 1: The first skill of Esper Edge. When using this technique, Ginchiyo performs a series of rapid thrusts toward the opponent creating a storm of green blades. Upon being created, each blade let loose a plume of green sparks that begin gathering reishi from the surrounding area. The blades then strike the opponent all over their body, creating superficial slices, even breaking through armor in some cases. This technique is not easily blocked as the blades created attack from every direction with each thrust of Ginchiyo's blade, allowing her to set up for the usage of the next technique of her sword style. * Skill 2: The next skill of her sword style. Ginchiyo makes a slicing motion toward the opponent, but does not actually strike the opponent with her blade. Instead, she stops it short causing the superficial cuts to begin glowing with a bright red coloration. These red scars act as a magnet and begin attracting the plume of building reishi that then transform into the same blades from her original sword style. The blades then quickly enter into each of these scars much like a sword enters into a magician's box. While powerful, and often deadly, this technique can be rendered ineffective by an opponent layering themselves with a spiritual armor. Zanpakuto Chūnyōsei '(注入妖精, ''Injection Fairy): Is the name of Ginchiyo's zanpakuto. In its sealed state it takes the form of simple silver bladed chokutō that has a black scabbard and matching handle, and is a larger size than a normal chokutō. '''Shikai: It is released with the command "Revive", when released the blade shatters before reforming into an elaborate white-bladed rapier. The guard of Chūnyōsei is in the shape of a conch shell that covers Ginchiyo's hand. : Shikai Special Abilities: Upon being activtaed, Chūnyōsei allows Ginchiyo to revert both living and non-living things from their current state to a previous one, no matter the lapse of time which separates the two of them; a capability which can be used for a variety of purposes, being particularly effective when employed in battle, but can also be used to things such as fixing a broken building. Ginchiyo has proven herself capable of altering the state of buildings, plants, air and even humans, as well as her own body. When employed on herself, Chūnyōsei provides Ginchiyo with one of its most valuable assets: it grants her the ability to almost instantaneously heal injuries, however, she is limited to healing minor bruises and cuts. When employed in battle alongside her extensive knowledge of most geographical areas, it allows Ginchiyo to calculate where she should use her zanpakuto's area of effect to obtain the best results she desires in a battle. For example, if Ginchiyo knows a tower was once built where she and her opponent are fighting, Ginchiyo can use to powers of Chūnyōsei in order to rebuild it, hitting the target intended. [[Bankai|'Bankai']] : Not Yet Revealed